Family Traits
by Officer BudBabe
Summary: Laura Quartermain was just the girl who didn't belong. Until a family secret arises from the depths of history and she is realised as the only one who can help save The World As We Know It.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The Year 2005_

_OK, this is it. _

_Nothing to be scared of._

_It's just a new school. Everything's going to be OK. It might even be better than the last one. Yeah, I think I'm going to have a great time here. I could get really popular and-Ohmigosh! Did that guy just wink at me? _

THUD

"Way to fall, Flidoid." **(A/N: A Flidoid is sort of aother name for a Spaz. Sorry if it offends)**

Laura Quartermain sighed into her books, which were now crushing themselves into her face.

_It's going to be a long day._

"Laura, are you OK?" She felt a pair of strong hands hoisting her to her feet. She turned to see her younger brother looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine Harrison. Did you get your timetable yet?"

Harrison, who was two years Laura's junior but already towering above her in his size fourteen shoes, pulled a flimsy piece of paper out of his pocket and waved it around to clarify the fact that he had, indeed, remembered to pick up his timetable.

Laura nodded "Good. What classes do you have today?"

Harrison started to reply but he was cut off by two guys around his age striding over to meet him.

"Come on mate! We'll introduce you to some of the people we hang around with before class."

And with that they were gone, Harrison shouting a gabbled goodbye over his shoulder and leaving Laura with her mouth hanging open slightly.

_Harrison got friends already? It really is going to be a long day._

* * *

"So, to recap the Biological approach to Aggression, Can anyone tell me the key features?"

Laura looked around to see if anyone else wanted to answer, and then tentatively raised her hand. The teacher smiled at her encouragingly "Laura?"

At the back of the classroom a small wave of 'Keener.' And 'Freak.' travelled to Laura's ears. She could feel the back of her neck getting hot as the whispers were followed by a series of giggles.

Laura spoke quietly, staring hard at her books "The um… The Biological approach to aggression is linked to the-the central-um nervous system, or r-rather The Limbic system which is a part of it. There's a part of The Limbic system called the Amygdala-"

"Hurry up." A boy's voice shouted from the back of the classroom. Laura felt frozen in her seat and knew the only thing she could do was carry on talking.

"-And any d-damage to the Amygdala can result in Aggression."

"Thank you Laura." The teacher carried on talking while Laura slid further and further down in her seat.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. Laura didn't raise her hand to answer a question again, and spent her history class staring out of the window, hoping and praying that things would get better.

When the Final bell went she wandered outside and seated herself on a wall to wait for Harrison. He had promised to walk home with her.

Ten minutes passed and Laura frowned as the sky above her began to darken, the clouds covering up the spring sunshine.

Fifteen minutes later and she was soaked to the skin. Shivering, she pulled herself of the wall and began the lonely walk home.

* * *

Slipping inside she could hear Harrison upstairs in his room, on his PlayStation no doubt. And judging by the Neanderthal like laughs that were carrying down the stairs, he had a few mates around.

Dodging between the unpacked boxes Laura made her way through to the kitchen where she found her mother, poring over a crossword. She frowned when she saw Laura walk in dripping wet.

"Hello sweetheart. How come you're home so late?" Her mother stood and picked up a strand of her daughter's sopping wet hair between her thumb and forefinger.

"Harrison was supposed to meet me, but judging by the guffaws coming from upstairs, I think he forgot."

Her mother sighed impatiently "That boy! Where is he? Harrison!" She began to call out for her son but Laura stopped her.

"Don't tell him off in front of his friends, that's not fair. Leave it 'till later. At least one of us should have friends here." Laura rolled her eyes and walked over to the kettle to switch it on. Her mother stood behind her, hands on hips.

"That's very noble of you dear. So what is it you want?"

Laura laughed wryly "I don't want anything. I just think it'll embarrass him that's all."

"So how was your first day at school?"

Laura turned on her mother with pleading eyes "I didn't like it. I really want to go home mum, please?"

Laura's mother shook her head "Darling, you know this is the only place where I can find work. We were really struggling where we were, you know that."

Laura's father had deserted her mother when she fell pregnant with Laura and so Laura had been born out of Wedlock, adopting her mother's maiden name, Quartermain. Harrison's biological father had stayed a little longer, waiting until he was born before running off. Neither of them had known their father's, and this was probably the only thing they had in common with each other.

Laura's shoulders slumped "I know. I still don't like it here though. I've only been at school a day and I've been labelled a Flid."

Her mother frowned "Why?"

"I fell over within seconds of entering the first building."

Laura's mother laughed, pulling her soaking wet daughter into a tight hug "You just need some warm food and an early night Pet."

Laura buried her face in her mother's jumper, inhaling the scent of sweet tea and washing up liquid.

"Anyway, it'll be your birthday soon. Aren't you excited about that?"

Laura shrugged "Not really. I'm not sure eighteen will feel much more different than seventeen."

"Oh I'm sure it will." Her mother kissed her lightly on the head and then ordered her upstairs into a hot shower and some dry clothes.

* * *

_Why can't they see I'm unhappy? I don't want to be selfish but I'm so lonely here. I got called a Freak, a Flid and a Spack today. Harrison's already got friends… It's just not fair. I don't belong here._

* * *

Gently rocking back and forth on the swing hanging from the gently shedding blossom tree, Laura regarded her eighteenth birthday with some disdain. Wherever she went, she couldn't shake the feeling of not being able to belong. There was always the sense of being disconnected, and alone.

It wasn't even intensified at school, it was all the time. Laura felt like she was screaming and shouting and pulling her hair out all the time and no one was even batting an eyelid. She could feel the anger and the strain building up inside her all the time. In her heart of hearts she knew that she was destined for something better… but what?

"But what indeed?" she murmured to herself, catching some lightly falling Blossom in the palm of her hand.

"I think I can answer that for you." Said a quiet voice from behind her.

* * *

OK, it's a little slow starting but I had to get all that in first. Please review!

Take care,

Officer BudBabe


	2. Chapter One

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's always really encouraging to start off with good reviews! I'd like to thank:

Sawyer's girl: LOVE the name. You said something about a Sawyer look-a-like… Are you OK with having the real one instead? Hee hee! Don't worry, I'm not going to go into all that 'Ohmigoodness… a Time Machine?' storyline. I can't really explain very much now but I hope you like where this is going. Thank you so much for you review!

Sweet A.K: Thanks so much for your review! I wonder who's behind Laura? Lol! I love the quotes on your profile by the way!

Chapter One

xxxx

"I think I can answer that for you."

Laura froze, not quite sure if she'd imagined the voice behind her. Slowly, she turned around, coming face to face with an old man.

"Who are you?" She asked, staring goggle eyed at the stranger.

He was tall, probably early sixties, heavily built and exuding a powerful aura. His presence made Laura uncomfortable, although she suspected that her uneasiness stemmed from the fact that he was dressed like someone who had an unhealthy fixation on Indiana Jones.

"My name is Allan. I know this must seem very strange to you, but don't worry," He spoke in a heavy Scottish accent and moved with a confidant swagger. He seated himself at the base of the Cherry blossom tree and looked at Laura "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I'm here to explain your reason for being."

Laura shifted on the swing, getting ready to get up and leave, "What are you talking about?"

"You belong to The League."

By this time Laura's eyebrows were taking up permanent residence in her hairline. Making a snap decision she decided to humor this guy who was obviously a few fries short of a Happy Meal until she could get as far away from him as possible "Oh riiiight. The League. I see."

This man who called himself Allan frowned, obviously irritated "I am serious you know. You have no idea how powerful a heritage you wield, Laura."

"How do you know my name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Laura slipped off the swing and began to walk back toward the house quickly, feeling more and more threatened by this odd presence with each passing minute, "Look, I'm not very comfortable talking to people who just appear in my back garden, OK?"

"You don't belong here." The statement made Laura freeze in her tracks. Again, she slowly turned to face Allan "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Allan stood and began to move toward her. Laura jerked backwards so he stopped, holding out his hands in an appeasement gesture "The feelings you have… they're not wrong. You've always felt like you didn't belong here, like you weren't safe. Well you don't… And you're not."

Laura took a few seconds to digest this information. Finally she looked at Allan and said "Alright, let's say for one second, _just one second_ that I believe you. What do you mean I'm not _safe_ here?"

Allan sighed "Before I tell you this, you must believe that I'm telling the truth. It's a strange story and to be honest, I have a hard time believing it, but it's all true and if you value your life, you must believe that what I'm telling you is real."

Laura studied the look in Allan's eyes. There was a sadness there, accompanied by a real longing to be believed.

"I can't believe you until you tell me." She said finally. If she was being honest, she wanted to believe him.

Allan was silent for a while, and finally he began.

"My name is Allan Quatermain-"

"That's my name!" Laura's eyes were already as wide as saucers. Allan smiled a little "Yes. We are related. Your mother is my Great-great- great Granddaughter."

For the first time the question pulled at Laura's lips "Are you a ghost?"

"I suppose you could call me that, although I'm very real to touch."

Out of instinct, Laura reached out and prodded Allan's arm.

"But… I've studied the family tree and you're not in it."

Allan looked away "No, I'm not lass. My second wife divorced me before I knew she was pregnant and died during childbirth. I was in Costa Rica and the baby boy had been given away before I could claim him."

"That's so sad." Laura stated quietly.

"Aye, but that's not why I'm here. In 1899 I was approached by a character called M, asking me to join a group of people with unique abilities to help bring down a Monster calling himself the Fantom. We had a Vampiress, a Pirate, and an invisible man among other things. Shortly after we had been recruited we discovered it was all a ruse and the very man who brought us all together, M-also known as Professor James Moriarty-was really the Fantom. He had set a wolf among us-an immortal man named Dorian Grey- to collect parts of us and take them back to M, who had kidnapped some of the world's most intelligent scientists in the hope that they could replicate us into a sort of Super Army that could help take over the world for him. We beat him, but I was killed. I had formerly been blessed by an African witch doctor who promised Africa would never allow me to die. I made the mistake of assuming he meant me as a physical being, but what he meant was that the Quatermain line would never die out. M also promised me that even if he died, there would be others like him to carry on what he started."

It took Laura a while to absorb all the information that had been revealed to her "But… What has this got to do with me?" She finally managed to choke out.

"Throughout the years, the Quatermain bloodline has carried on, just like the Witch Doctor said it would. I believe that our bloodline is waiting for the promise that M made to come to light once more."

"You mean… more people like M will try and take over the world?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, that promise, after lying dormant for over a hundred years, has been woken. And it wants revenge."

"Revenge on what?" Laura already knew the answer, but she hardly dared believe it.

"Revenge on the Quatermain bloodline. That's why you aren't safe here."

"But what about my Mother and Harrison? Surely it's not safe for them either?"

"None of you are safe from this evil. You, however, have a power all your own inside you and that is what makes it unsafe for your mother and brother. You have drawn a lot of attention from the Underworld. You do not know it Laura, but you are destined for things that you are not even aware of, and this makes you an easy target to pursue."

Laura was silent for a while, and then "What Power? What are you talking about?"

Allan fixed a steady gaze on the shaken young woman before him "In all Quatermains' there is a latent power. That power is triggered by the rise of M's Promise. You are the one chosen to defeat M's descendents with the help of the original League. Together, you and I must lure the evil back to where the League can fight it."

"But… I'm nobody. Surely it would have been better to choose Harrison or someone else? _Anyone_ else?" Laura's voice rose to a high pitched squeak. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

"The power is only strong within you, Laura. You _are_ someone, just not here. You can be someone, you can help us. I need you to help me lure M's descendent back to the league."

"And where exactly _is_ the league?"

"They are back in 1899."

Laura stood up "OK, this is too weird. I'm sorry but I just can't believe what you're saying. Even if it _was_ true-which I'm not saying it is-how would you and I get back to the year 1899? Time travel, it-we…there's no such thing."

Allan stared her straight in the face "You would just have to trust me, lass. I have my sources."

"Also, aren't you _dead_?" Laura's brain was getting too overcrowded with conflicting thoughts.

"Now _listen._" Allan's voice was sharp and commanding and Laura found herself slightly shocked by it, "When I say you and I would be luring him back, I mean you with me as a spirit guide-"

"No, NO!" This was getting absurd. Turning away from Allan, Laura sprinted into the house and locked the door, ignoring his shouts from behind her. Breathing hard she paused for a minute. Should she call the police? And say what? 'My Great-great-great-great grandfather is in the Garden and he wants me to go on an adventure with him.'

Laura decided against the option that would get her carted away, instead deciding to slip upstairs. Her mother was in the front room unpacking boxes with music blaring away and Harrison was either in his room or out with his newfound friends.

Closing her bedroom door and leaning against it, Laura brought her hand up to wipe her brow, which was suddenly pouring sweat. Pulling her hand away, she noticed it was shaking. Walking to her bed, she collapsed in a heap on top of the duvet, her lungs struggling for air.

Laura's head was swimming, and her vision began to go blurry. Shutting her eyes, she fell asleep feeling shaky and feverish.

xxxx

OK, So I've set the wheels in motion. I'd desperately like to know what you think so please review!


	3. Chapter Two

Sawyer fan: Oh Goodness, I'm sorry I got your name wrong. I was writing up the chapter on my dad's laptop at the time which doesn't have the internet so I had to remember the names of people who reviewed. Sorry again!

Faust: Lol, I had to wonder who the person was behind her. Originally it was going to be her mum and then I thought 'Nah... let's go for ghosts!'

Caiden McBrien: Thank you for your reviews! I'm sorry I was such a long time posting!

Nobody here… please go away: here you go! Just for you! Thanks for your review!

**Chapter Two**

Laura shook herself groggily, trying to get her bearings. Her feet felt a little cramped up, that wasn't normal. Glancing at her bedside clock she realised she had only been asleep an hour. The sun was just setting outside and the house was entirely quiet, save for someone quietly weeping downstairs.

Laura frowned and got up to see what was wrong. Shivering a little she looked down to see that her ensemble consisted only of jeans and a grey tank top. Looking down at her feet she spotted the reason her feet had felt cramped up. In her rush to lie down she had forgotten to take her trainers off.

Rubbing her bare arms in defence against the cold, Laura spotted a black zip up hoodie hanging off the back of her desk chair. Grabbing it as she went past Laura slipped it on as she hurried downstairs.

The sound of the weeping grew louder; they seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Slowly walking toward the door which was slightly ajar, Laura pushed it open to reveal her mother sitting with her back to her, tied to a kitchen chair with rope, her hands and feet bound with masking tape. A strip was also placed across her mouth, muffling her sobs.

"Mum." Laura whispered and rushed into the kitchen to untie her.

Her hands were inches away from the masking tape that was restraining her mother when Laura heard a click and felt cool, hard metal just resting against her head.

"Don't move lamb, because you know what'll happen."

Laura froze and slowly lowered her hands. She could still feel the coldness of the gun though her hair.

"Good Girl. Now, I want you to stand up and turn around to face me. Gently now, no sudden moves." Laura did as she was told and came face to face with an impossibly handsome young man.

"There we are then. Aren't you glad that we can keep this as pleasant as possible?" His mouth had an insufferable sneer and his tone had a drawl in it that made Laura's skin crawl.

"Who are you?" She asked, bewildered.

"My name is not important Laura. But you should know that I am dangerous to you. I am strong and you are weak. You are alone, while I have everyone at my beck and call. And if you get in my way I will kill you, just like my ancestor killed yours."

The entire room tensed as the front door banged and Harrison called "I'm home!"

_Please don't come into the kitchen, please Harri, For god's sake use the brains you were born with for once… Please just go upstairs…_

Laura's heart sank as she heard the heavy footfalls of her brother coming down the hallway to the kitchen.

Harrison swung the door open with his usual dramatic 'I'm here, worship me.' Pose. His mouth fell open when he saw the stranger pointing a gun at his sister and his mother tied up.

"What the-"

He never had a chance to finish his sentence. The gunshot rang out before Laura had time to blink. Harrison fell to the floor without a cry.

Behind her masking tape prison her mother screamed. She wriggled and writhed in her chair, but to little avail. The stranger turned to Laura once again, who was frozen in fear, her eyes as wide as saucers. Quick as a flash he bought the heel of his gun up and hit Laura on the head, knocking her out.

X

Upon waking, Laura could smell smoke and taste blood. Propping herself up on her elbows she tried to look around, but her vision was blurred and her head hurt too much. Jolting her head to the side she quickly relieved her stomach of its contents.

Her head clearer now, Laura staggered to her feet and looked around. Nothing but smoke everywhere. The heat was unbearable. Laura found herself coughing violently, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.

Her mother was unconscious, still tied to her chair, her head lolling forward like a rag doll. Casting her gaze over to the doorway quickly, Laura could just about make out her brother's prone body laying in a pool of blood though the smoke.

Lunging into action, Laura began to try to untie the ropes binding her mother. Her hands fumbling, she quickly managed to untie the rope and manoeuvre her mother out of the chair, not bother with the masking tape still restraining her.

Lurching out through the back door, Laura was met by several fireman "My brother," she choked "He's been shot."

Her mother was taken from her and without the duty of propping her up, Laura sank to her knees on the patio and watched as her home went up in flames.

Looking back, she could only vaguely recollect waking up, staggering outside, watching as the fireman brought out Harrison's young corpse. All this she had watched through blurred and hazy vision. The next clear thing she could remember after that was the fireman touching her gently on the shoulder. He knelt down beside her.

"I'm so sorry. Your mother… she inhaled to much smoke, we couldn't ventilate her in time… I'm afraid she's dead."

A scream went up into the night. A scream of pain, agony, bitterness. A scream that would have made the stars shake, that was almost animal like in its tone. It was only later that Laura realized it to be her own.

X

Hours later, after being wrapped in blankets and asked a lot of questions, after being given oxygen and being injected with sedatives to calm her down, Laura stood and watched the fireman clear away the debris of her home. Harrison and her mother had been taken to a nearby hospital and she just stood staring, a broken person.

Feeling another hand on her shoulder Laura looked up "It's all my fault." She whispered "I should have believed you."

Allan looked down at the young woman in pity and sympathy, and for the first time in his very long existence, he didn't know what to say.

"We cannot prevent this, Laura. But you can prevent others dying."

Silence from Laura. Allan carried on.

"There is nothing for you here, and he knows who you are. He knows about your heritage and will be doing everything in his power to hunt you down."

Not taking her eyes off the scene of destruction in front of her Laura said quietly "And you're saying that if I do as you're telling me, this so-called League will help me?"

"I guarantee it."

Silence, then "I can't believe this is happening."

Laura felt a tug at her arm "Come. The night wanes and you are less safe with each passing moment."

X

OK, I meant to write more, but it kind of slipped away from me so I thought I'd just post this and see what you thought.

Take care

Officer BudBabe


End file.
